


an understatement

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The boy that Juni kinda liked.'Kinda' was an understatement.
Relationships: Juni Cortez/Gary Giggles, its onesided :(((
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	an understatement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrethrenBoio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrethrenBoio/gifts).



> hi this is old so i decided to post it :)

Gary Giggles.

The one with the weird laugh. The one who was Gurti's older brother. That one boy that liked Carmen. That one boy that Carmen liked back.

The boy that Juni kinda liked.

'Kinda' was an understatement.

Sure, they had made fun of him, and Juni had made fun of Carmen for liking him but Juni was head over heels. Absolutely lovestruck.

Most of that faded to the background when the incident with the transmooker device happened when blame was pushed onto Juni. He left the OSS and forgot about the other, pushing away everything.

And then there was the final battle with the Toymaker. Gary came, saved Carmen, and then left again, but not without a kiss with _her._

Juni tried to ignore it.


End file.
